Don't Mess with the Girls, Draco
by DevilShakila
Summary: A short, pointless songfic that involves a lot of hitting people and cursing. R&R, please! First ever songfic!


Ginny Weasly walked around the Hogwarts grounds, musing to herself. She had recently broken up with Dean Thomas (a peaceful breakup, if you can call any breakup that), and she was considering what boy she should choose next. After all, Dean was already going out with Lavender Brown. Her mind flitted to Harry once or twice, but she dismissed that idea immediately. Harry wouldn't thank her if she humiliated him in front of Ron and Hermione. She wouldn't thank herself if she humiliated him in front of Ron and Hermione.  
" Well, what do we have here?" a sneering, drawling voice asked to her right. " Is the little Weasly whore thinking about who she'll snag next?"  
Blood boiling, Ginny turned. Draco Malfoy was standing a few meters away, arms crossed and looking thoroughly pleased with himself.  
" Don't call me that, Malfoy."  
" Don't call me that, Malfoy!" he mimicked in an awful mock-baby voice. " Did I touch a nerve, Weasly bitch?"  
Quite without realising it, Ginny smacked Malfoy across the face, grabbed his robe front, and pinned him up to the wall, wand pressed against his breastbone. Adrenaline pumped through her system.  
" What did you call me?" she asked, voice dangerously soft.  
  
So-what am I not s'pposed to have an opinion, Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman? Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind, Yes it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her arms, pulling her away from Malfoy.  
" You'll pay for that, Weasly," he hissed, rubbing his throat.  
As he turned and walked away, Ginny aimed her wand between his shoulderblades and whispered, " Tantallegra!"  
Malfoy's legs jerked spasmodically; Ginny spun on her heel and strode away, feeling extremely pleased with herself.  
  
Several days later, Ginny noticed people in the hallway giving her, Luna Lovegood and Hermione odd looks. Luna always got odd looks, she wasn't considered ordinary after all, but she and Hermione were usually respected. Finally, she got up the nerve to ask Ernie Macmillan why. He looked at her for a moment, then said pompously, " Well, I, of course, don't believe it, because it's Draco Malfoy spreading the rumour, but he's saying you and Hermione are, um." He trailed off.  
" What, Ernie?" snapped Ginny.  
" Erm.having illicit relationships."  
" Meaning?."  
" Meaning.he says you two are gay."  
Ginny spluttered.  
" The little bastard! How dare he?"  
  
When a female fires back Suddenly big talker don't know how to act, So he does what any little boy would do, Makin' up a few false rumours or two, That for sure is not a man to me, It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say  
  
Half an hour later, Ginny was spilling the story of her chat with Ernie to Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
" What? He says you two are gay?" Harry exclaimed.  
Ron stood, and Ginny had the impression he was going to storm off the Slytherin common room and threaten the portait until it let him in; he would most likely rip off Malfoy's head, once in.  
" Ron, no!" Hermione pulled him back down by his robes.  
" Obviously, Ginny, we're going to have a talk with dear old Draco." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth; it was evident she would have willingly going with Ron to bash Draco's head in if she wasn't opposed to violence.  
  
The next morning, Ginny and Hermione stalked down the lake's edge, where Malfoy and his cronies usually hung out. Ginny's hands were balled in fists; Hermione's right hand was clutching her wand. Luna Lovegood sent out a trail of purple sparks out of her wand, the signal that she was ready to retrieve Malfoy's wand once it was on the ground.  
" Malfoy!" Ginny called as they neared the lake edge. He smirked.  
" Why, it's the teenage lesbian sluts. How nice."  
" Yeah, about that," began Ginny, but Hermione, incensed with anger, cut across her.  
" Expelliarmus!" she screamed, and Malfoy's wand went flying.  
" Accio," came Luna's voice, and the wand zoomed into her hand. Ginny, deciding that words would not be enough to deal with Draco, lunged for him. Her fist smacked his jawbone; she hoped viciously he saw stars. Behind her, she heard cries of, " Impedimenta" and "Stupefy" from Hermione, Luna, and Luna's Ravenclaw friends.  
  
This is for my girls all around the world, Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth, Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard, So what do we do, girls, Shout out loud! Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand out ground, So lift your hands high and wave 'em proud, Take a deep breath and say it loud, Never can, never will, Can't hold us down! 


End file.
